I Would Commit Treason For You
by screamersilent
Summary: "How understanding has ruined us both."Thor said has his hold grew more firm,he kissed the top of his brother's raven colerd hair. Just a little one shot conversation I was picturing during Thor 2. Loki says something that puts everything in place for Thor. Does Contain some spoilers to Thor 2!


_**BE Warned Small Spoilers! So this is a little one shot of the conversation I was picturing during Thor 2 while they were on the asgard boat/Gondola thing before they met up with the Dark elf King. Hope you Like it! Disclaimer! I do not own Thor, Loki, Jane Or anything MARVEL OWNS IT ALL!**_

The Asgardian gondola floated smoothly above the grey, rocky, wasteland. Loki sighed,

"Aw what I could do with that power!"

"It would consume you brother."

Loki shrugged, "She seems to be doing alright."

Thor squatted next to Jane. He combed his fingers through the mortal's hair, "She is stronger in ways you cannot even know."

The trickster scuffed to himself, rolling his eyes, "Surely she must be."

Thor stood, and stalked toward Loki, "Do not make play of Jane Foster, brother! She may be mere mortal, but alas look upon her see how she handles the Aesther that dwells within her! There are no whimpers, nor complaints that spew from lips; she takes the pain of it, as it sucks her life force away in stride! You, brother should take heart, and heed her example!"

Loki snarled, saliva landing on Thor's cheek "Is that why you protect her? Her strength? And here I thought it was lllove?" Loki let the "L" curl on his silver tongue, throwing the word out of his mouth as if it was poison. "You dare speak that this mortal is stronger than I? The physical, _short lived_ pain that courses through her veins is nothing in comparison to the pain that has dwelled within me. Pain caused by the likes of you!"

Unbeknownst to the two gods their spat had stirred the sleeping Jane. She lay there conscious, but eyes still closed eager to hear the conversation unfold.

Thor sighed, it truly was not his plan to seek answers of Loki's betrayal this time, but Loki had brought up the issue that so burned Thor's heart, and even though he was sure that Loki would betray him once again, knowing the reason would lessen the blow in his mind.

"Brother please, you spoke of a shadow, be it my shadow. I understand, I see know that father cast favor over me. I see how learning of your true lineage must have hurt and confused you but please, understand this all took place without my knowledge or consent." Thor lifted his hand to caress the cheek of his not brother's pale skin. "Believe you me, if I had known we did not share blood I would have spoke of it to you."

Loki smacked the thunder god's hand away, his cuffs clinking in the process. His eyes narrowed, "Oh, you feign innocence, my dear Thor yet, of all the slights that have been committed the slight that has cut deepest is the one you have done with full knowledge."

Jane gripped at her cover, nervous. She had not expected such an open conversation between the conversation was getting heated. She feared a fight would break out.

Thor grabbed his brother by the shoulders, "You speak so ambiguously of these slights yet, I hear of no specifics from your lie smith mouth! Loki please just tell how I have wronged you, so I may undo the pain that has torn you from my life!"

The god of mischief could not believe Thor really had no clue. He wasn't sure if he was more angry or relieved that Thor had done the deed with out the knowledge of his possible pain. Loki lashed out at his brother. "Her! You big Oaf! Her! You were banished, it may have been my doing, but how long did it take you to be in that damned woman's arms!"

Jane's eyes unwillingly sprung opened out of shock for a moment. What Loki was saying made no sense. She immediately closed them hoping she had not been noticed,and praying Loki was not going to strike her.

Loki's voice was barely that of a whisper as he asked the blonde behemoth in front of him, "The night before your exile you lay, _bare_, in my bed, and only days later you fond over this measly mortal. She is lovely with little doubt, but is she lovelier than what you and I shared?" Loki's emerald eyes begged the question even more than his lips did. His voice rose with each word, "You have known this girl for, but a blink to how long you have known I, and yet here you are committing TREASON FOR HER! You would have never done that for me! Even when you know…." His voice cracked, tears threatened to spill, but he pushed them away, "…you know that treason was the only way for the two of us could truly share a future, but here… here you are doing what you wouldn't for me, for her."

Thor took in the sight, and the words of his brother. His heart could have broken in that moment. He said nothing, dropping his hammer, and taking Loki into his embrace. Thor relished in the sweet scent of his trickster love. It had not changed, smelling of pure sugar. He could feel, more noticeably now how much Loki's body had wasted away. It felt smaller, thinner, more fragile sense the last night he had ravished him in his chambers many moons ago. He could not help but feel guilt over Loki's shrunken frame. If he had been more aware, if he would have thought his actions through. Just another mistake do to the recklessness of his youth.

Loki struggled for a few brief moments, but stopped as the thick musk of Thor's odor hit his nostrils. He could feel a tear prick the lid of his eye yet again. It had been too long sense he smelled that scent, without an attempt on violence at it. He let himself crumble into his brother's hug. Although he would never speak it aloud, he had missed the warmth, and security of his brother of not blood's embrace.

"How understanding has ruined us both." Thor said as his hold grew more firm, he kissed the top of his brother's soft, raven hair, "I took solace in her for freight I would never take solace in you ever again. You must understand, I thought I would never see you again." Thor released his hold, only to cup Loki's face with his hands, making the trickster look him in the eye, "It was _you_ who had said I could never leave Midgard, and after you were trying to destroy Joutenheim, then…. Then you let go of my hand and fell into the abyss. Oh Loki you have no idea how I mourned for you. I prayed for your return every dawn, and every dusk. You have had my heart for centuries, sense we were born. I loved you, I _still _love you, but ever since that day you have been lost to me. I could no longer feel your heart. But believe you me brother, _lover_, I have longed to feel your skin, your love sense our last encounter."

Thor forcefully kissed his brother. Loki froze, in awe. For two years he had convinced himself that the feeling of Thor's wonderful lips would be forever a memory, but here he was tasting their beautiful flavor. Thor sucked, and nibble on his brother's lower lip, savoring the flavor. Loki wished to wrap his arms around Thor, but halted raising his arms, due to the hand cuffs. Instead he leaned into the delectable kiss, opening his mouth as he felt his brother's tongue lick across the entrance of his lips. It was not a gentle kiss, no they were past that. The two men knew too much of the other to ever be gentle with again. This kiss held all of the pent up anger, frustration, hatred, passion, and love that had been boiling for two years. They kissed until their lungs burned from lack of air. Jane watched open mouthed, shocked, until Thor pulled away, hands stilling cupping Loki's face that was now rosy colored from their shared lip lock.

The two Gods breathed heavily, staring into each other's eyes. Nothing and everything had changed. The kiss did not undo two years, of lies, and deceit, anger of pain, from either of them, but the love that they had shared, though it was tainted, was still there.

Thor closed his eyes leaning his for head against Loki's, and whispered, "I would have committed treason for you."

It was so low the God of Mischief was barely sure he heard it, but he did. Loki sighed, letting the words seep into his heart. As his chest grew warm from the words spoken. He opened his eyes to look at his love, "Don't be dramatic Thor, once is enough for the day." Loki's heart almost stopped as Thor gave him a toothy grin he had not seen in a while,

"Awe brother, but bringing you flowers simply won't do will it? It is treason and nothing to win your affection, is it not?"

The trickster leaned against the control of the gondola "I would never truly ask you to commit such a sin Thor. A mere bouquet would be wonderful, but to truly have me would be forsaking a wife dear Thor, and the throne. The all father would call that treason, I believe."

Thor stepped toward Loki, tilting his chin up, so as to capture his lips in another, but much shorter kiss, "Aye, but I would, for you…..Still."

Loki placed his cuffed hands on Odinson's chest plate, "And what of the mortal girl? Has your love for her simply vanished?"

Thor turned his head over his shoulder to glance at Jane Foster. She felt her chest tighten. Had his feeling for her ceased?

"No, my brother, but they are different. I care dearly for her, but my feelings for her were born out of your absence, and the precious comfort she offered. I am protective of her as I am of the warriors three, and Sif. She is only mortal Loki, and requires much looking after. I wish her safe, and free from the Aesther. Be it true I intended to share myself with her, but that was only because you had made it so I could not share myself with you."

"And what now?" Loki asked, fearing Thor's answer.

"Why that is entirely up to you brother."

Loki pondered for a moment, as Thor eyed him intently. He then swiftly locked his lips with his brother's. After releasing them Loki gave smile, one that was genuine, and not condescending, and said, "I'd like to commit treason with you, my love."

Jane heard Thor's soft chuckle, as she felt a tear slip from one of her closed eyes. She was sad but she did not despair. Loki, and Thor had a love that was born before she was. She could not be upset about that.

_**So Yeah that was what I was thinking should have happened before they meet up with the Dark Elf King. How did you like it? Criticism is welcome. Thank you for Reading! :D**_


End file.
